


Pet Scientist?

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony interrupts Bruce's tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Scientist?

"You look lost. Are you lost?"

Bruce kept his hands behind his back but turned as Tony came up and grinned at him. He still wasn't certain what to make of the philanthropist playboy genius, but so far… Stark Tower had everything he could have hoped for.

"From armaments to this? All of it?" Bruce asked, letting his appreciation for Tony's change come through.

"Suits me better. Pens, swords, all that… just had to put my brain in gear for a few minutes," Tony told him, linking an arm in his. "Come on, the fun's stuff is on my floor."


End file.
